Tarzan and Kopa lost/Zugor's secret is revealed/Don't Tell Anyone!
Here is how Tarzan and Kopa discovers Zugor's secret in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. The next morning, Tarzan was dreaming about the day he was separated from his family. Kala: Tarzan? Just at the moment Tarzan fell into the river, he woke up from a nightmare. Tarzan: Mom! (panting in shock) Kopa: Tarzan, are you okay? Tarzan: Yeah, its just a nightmare. Kopa: About who? Tarzan: My mom, I just hope she's okay. At the moment the same old gorilla got out, he was looking around to see no one follows. Just then, Tarzan's stomach begins to growl. Kopa: Shh. (whispering) Keep it down. Tarzan: (whispering) Sorry, but I'm hungry. Just as he got himself a banana with one bump on the treetrunk with his hip, Tarzan tried to do the same, but hurts himself. Tarzan: Ouch. So, the old gorilla knocks down the flamingo and the turtle as Tarzan and Kopa followed him. Just was Tarzan and Kopa was about to walk passed the turtle, Tarzan helped it back rightside up as the old gorilla helped himself with some honey while Tarzan gets knocked down into the pile of it inside hte beehive as Kopa chuckled a little. As the old gorilla was helping himself with some fruit, he was scared off by the rhino and it's tickbird who sends him packing. Just as Tarzan and Kopa watched the rhino eat, the Zugor roared out. Zugor: Zugor! That sacred off the tickbird and rhino as they hid, Tarzan and Kopa backed away a bit until they looked what they heard behind them. Zugor: (shouting through the hole) Zugor! (chuckles) Kopa: That old coot is... Tarzan: The Zugor? I don't believe it. Zugor: (chuckles) So, Zugor helps himself with the fruit he was scared off by the rhino and tickbird. Tarzan: Hi, Zugor. Zugor: Hello. (gasps as he tried to hide from them) Kopa: You are the Zugor, aren't you? Zugor: No, I'm not. Tarzan: Sure you are. We saw you. Zugor: No, you didn't. Tarzan: You scared off that rhino so you could get this fruit. Zugor: Hey, (tries to take it back) that's mine! Suddenly, the rhino and tickbird spotted Zugor as he gave it to Tarzan. Zugor: Run! As they all ran for their lives, the rhino send them flying on their back. As Tarzan held on to Zugor, he and Kopa drafted while hanging on a branch. With the rhino chasing Zugor to the tree Tarzan and Kopa, Trazan gave a quick thinking, using the vine pulling Zugor up as the rhino and tickbird hit unconsciously. Zugor: Gee, thanks... for nothing! Your fault we were being chased in the first place. Tarzan: Hey, wait up. Zugor: Go away. Leave me alone. Tarzan: Alone? Zugor: Yes. Alone? Zugor Rule Number One: Don't need anyone but yourself. Go home. Kopa: We can't. We're lost. Tarzan: We've got nowhere else to go. Zugor: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tarzan: And I can't go back, not until I learn how to be a good ape. Zugor: Boo-hoo. Go play with an alligator. Tarzan: Hey, maybe you could teach me? You're the Zugor. Zugor: Teach? Me? Nah. Wait... Nah. How about this: Nah! So long, goodbye, toodle loo. Kopa: Now what? Tarzan: Don't worry, I've got an idea. Okay, I guess we'll be going. Kopa: Boy, I can't wait to tell everyone who the Zugor really is. Huh? Tarzan: You said it, Kopa. Especially those three big apes. Gosh, I bet we have a good laugh when we tell them you're the Zugor. Zugor: (rushing right back to them) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Tarzan: You know, you could change your mind. That way, we'll never tell anyone your secret. Kopa: You're secret's safe with us if you let us stay with you. Zugor: I don't like you two. Fine. Deal. I'll help you both. And in return, you two don't tell anyone. Kopa: Right! Tarzan: Don't tell anyone. (as it echoes right into Tarzan's jungle) Tantor: (gasped) Tarzan? With quick thoughts, Tantor rushed to go get Terk. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225